Goku Gone Gay Most kickass story ever!
by Link1988
Summary: Goku gets knocked in the head and becomes gay, then he must find a way to fix himself. NEW! Chapter 2 is finished, though you won't really enjoy chapter 2 until you read my sequel.
1. Default Chapter

Goku gone Gay  
  
"Gimme a beer" Vegeta ordered. "I'll have one too" Goku said kindly, as the bartender handed them there beers, Vegeta noticed Goku staring at him. "What the fuck you lookin at Crapolot." Goku frowned, "Don't call me Crapolot Vegina." Vegeta took his bottle and smashed it over Goku's head. This totally knocked Goku out, the force of the beer bottle moving 10 times the speed of light. Vegeta laughed, and was satisfied with himself till Chi Chi walked in the tavern. She looked pissed, "Can't you dumbasses get along for more than 5 min." She hit Vegeta with such a force that Majin Buu would have even collapsed. Chi Chi picked up Goku and carried him home, she didn't help poor Vegeta who was moaning, lying on the floor.  
  
After about 2 hours Goku came to. Chi Chi scorned him for being in a fight with Vegeta. Goku kept complaining about how his head hurt. Chi Chi smiled. "I got something that will make you feel all better." She ripped her clothes off. Suprising Goku just laid there as limp as an 80 year old man that just got off Viagra a month ago. "I just don't feel like doing it tonight Chi Chi, I dont know why." Chi- Chi very disapointed turned the light off and went to sleep.  
  
The next day was the same as usual except... Vegeta knocked on the door, "Hey Crapolot, get your lazy ass out here, we got some training to do." Goku went outside. "Hey Vegeta" Goku said smiling as usual. As they flew to the Hydrobolic Time Chamber, Goku couldn't help looking at Vegeta. Goku looked down, and saw he had a huge ass erection. What the hell is wrong with me, he thought to himself, why am I having gay thoughts.   
  
As they got to the chamber, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan, "Lets go!" After a while they got tired. Goku started to fly off, "Thats enough for today, Im gonna go to Krillin's house.  
  
Krillin was walking around in the yard, "Hey Goku" he yelled waving. Goku looked serious for once, "Krillin, Im confused, when I was fighting Vegeta, all I could think about were his muscles". Krillin raised an eyebrow, " Are you gay or something?" Krillin said laughing. Goku looking even more serious, "I think I am". Krillin took Goku's hand, "Oh Goku, I've been waiting for this day, I've dreamed about you my whole life."  
  
Krillin tried to kiss Goku, Goku hesitated at first but he finally gave in. They walked into Krillin's bedroom. (Im not going to say any more details, you already know what just happened.)  
  
Goku left Krillin's house, now he felt very sick to himself, he thought, how could I do this, to myself Chi Chi, this is wrong. He tried to think of what happened to him, why he had turned. He thought and thought, then it popped out of nowhere. It must have happened when Vegeta slammed me with that bottle. Goku tried hitting himself in the head multiple times, nothing was working, he felt miserible. He decided to go home, he would try to have the best time ever with his wife tonight.  
  
When he got there he noticed all the lights were off. Chi Chi walked over with a pair of super strong adamantium hand cuffs. "Wanna play?' Chi Chi asked with a content look on her face. Goku thought to himself, bdsm might do it, I've always wondered what it was like.  
  
They went into the room, Chi Chi handcuffed Goku to the bed. She started to put a blind fold on him, "Don't I want to be able to see you," Goku pleaded. Chi Chi put down the blind fold. She took out a huge ass sword and started beating him with it. Goku thought this was funny, he didn't feel any pain, but he pretended. Before he knew it, he was half way to an orgasm, Chi Chi also enjoyed herself, "What happened to you Goku, you use to be a "minute man". "I've gotten a little better over the years" Goku explained.  
  
Waking up the next morning, Goku realized something, he had never felt so good in his life. He decided to go over to Krillin's house and end this sick confusing relationship they had started. He did, Krillin was very disapointed, "Well atleast Yamcha still digs me," Krillin declared. Goku didn't want Gohan hanging around Krillin anymore, but he didn't say nothing because he didn't want to hurt Krillin's feelings anymore.  
  
Goku realized something, Vegeta had actually helped him out here. He went to the tavern where they usually chat. Goku ordered a beer. Vegeta was sitting next to him. Goku had an idea, "Hey Vegeta, whats that?" Goku pointed to the left. Vegeta looked. CRACK. Goku smashed his bottle over Vegeta's head. Vegeta laid there unconsious. This time luckily Chi Chi wasn't there. Goku wispered to Vegeta, "You'll thank me for this,". Bulma walked in the tavern looking to see if Vegeta was there. She saw Vegeta lying on the floor, "Goku, you guys need to stop acting like babies this is the 2nd time this week!!!"  
  
Bulma picked up Vegeta sat him in the car, and drove him home.  
  
After a while Vegeta became consious............  
  
Now wasn't this a kickass story? 


	2. Chapter 2: Vegeta gone worse than Gay

Vegeta Gone Worse Than Gay  
Thank you for the reviews, and for the rest of you, I only got 3  
reviews, and you should thank them for giving you the chance to read my  
kickass second chapter.  
  
After watching Vegeta drive home, Goku walked to the car proud of the good deed he had did for Vegeta. He was so happy he decided he would go to the Pet Shop and by a pet for his kid Gohan, basically he wanted Gohan to spend time with the pet and not go to Krillin's house.  
Goku had bought the pet and he just walked in the door. "Honey I'm home!" He let the kitten down, Gohan rushed out of his room to give his father a hug.  
"Your late." Chi Chi said from the kitchen.  
"I know." Goku replied when he sat down for supper. Chi Chi put a big slab of fried fish. "chomp chomp." Goku devoured it.  
"GOKU!!! Is that any way to teach our son table manners!?" Chi Chi exclaimed.  
"chomp chomp" Gohan devoured his food also.  
Chi Chi smiled, "Its ok Gohan, I can't blame you for your father teaching you his barbarian habits."  
"I ain't a barbarian." Goku mumbled as apple pie was running out of his mouth. Chi Chi just laughed and wiped Goku's face with a napkin.  
Unexpectidly the kitten jumped up on the table. Chi Chi picked it up, "How did this get in here?" she asked.  
"It's my kitty, Daddy bought it for me." Gohan said excitedly as he finished his milk.  
"WHAT, WE AIN'T GONNA HAVE THAT FURBALL IN MY HOUSE!!!" Chi Chi yelled as she took the kitten and threw it out the window.  
"Atleast let it stay outside, Gohan really likes it." Goku said putting the sad puppy dog look on.  
"PLEASSEE mom??" Gohan put his sad eyes on as well.  
"I guess.... but I ain't taken care of the thing, and if I catch it in the house I'll..."  
"I won't Ma" Gohan went outside to find the cat.  
"I guess I'm gonna go to bed, Honey." Chi Chi said as she left Goku with the dishes.  
"Goodnight." Goku said mischieviously. He was wanting to go to Vegeta's house to see if he was able to do it with Bulma. He silently flew out the window, and flew for 10 miles to Vegeta's house. When he got there he looked in the window. "I'm such a pervert," Goku said to himself. He seen Bulma come out of the bathroom in a shower robe. Just perfect timing he thought to himself. Vegeta laid there on the bed waiting for her, she took her robe off. Goku watched waiting to see what would happen. Vegeta got hard within a second, "Damn, my plan didn't work." Goku watched anyways, he didn't want to miss looking at Bulma. It was over in 30 seconds, "Damn, I thought I use to be pathetic." Goku said laughing. He quit peeping and decided to go home, disappointed that his plan didn't work. When he got home, he turned super saiyan and finished the dishes, then he went to bed. Not know what would happen tomorrow...  
"Get up dad, you got to eat breakfast, Vegeta will be here in less than an hour." Gohan yelled into his dad's ear.  
"Alright, alright" Goku said heading to the kitchen. He devoured his breakfast, and went to sit down in the living room waiting for Vegeta. Goku heard a voice outside....  
"Here kitty kitty kitty!!!"  
Goku jumped up and ran outside, there he saw Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there petting the cat. Goku couldn't imagine Vegeta ever being nice to anybody, expecially a stupid cat. "Good morning Vegeta." Goku said it in a polite way.  
Vegeta slowly turned around, "Oh, I was just playi... I mean petting your cat, anyways lets go train."  
Goku nodded, "Alright." On the way there, Goku noticed Vegeta looking at all the wildlife. He thought maybe something did happen to Vegeta, maybe I made him a more sensitive person.  
When they got there, they trained for half an hour, and decided they would go home instead of going to the bar. Goku still wondering, decided he would stalk Vegeta, and see if he was going to go home.  
About a mile before his house, Vegeta turned left. Goku followed. Vegeta went strait down to an alleyway. Down in the alley, Goku stood behind a trash ben waiting to see what Vegeta was gonna do.  
"Come out my little friend." Vegeta called. A black tom cat came out of a box. "Did you miss me?" Vegeta said rubbing the cat's stomach. Then Vegeta began to strip down. Standing there nude, he started bangin the cat. Goku couldn't watch. Oh my God, what have I done, Goku thought to himself. I have to fix the problem. Goku took the dump and smashed Vegeta over the head with it, THUMP. It made a dent, but Vegeta fell to the ground unconsious. Goku waited there to see what Vegeta would do when he awoke.  
About 2 hours later, Vegeta got up and started looking around. Vegeta started talking to himself, "Why the fuck are my pants down?" Vegeta looked around confused. Just as he pulled his pants up, the cat jumped on him. "What the hell are you doin." Vegeta took the cat and crushed it, "Damn furball."  
"Yes! I fixed him! Goku wispered to himself. Goku got out from behind the trash ben. "Oh there you are Vegeta, I've been looking for you."  
Vegeta started to smile, "Oh hi Goku, thanks for coming to check on me." Vegeta started raising his eyebrows up and down.  
"Shit!" Goku said to himself, "I thought I had done it, but I guess I'll just take him back to Bulma." Goku mumbled to himself.  
  
What will happen next? Will Goku turn gay with Vegeta, or will Vegeta lose his bad luck of being a "minuteman"? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z. If ya want to see the ending to this story, please make a review, I promise I will make an awesome ending, and I think you will like it too. 


End file.
